Worth It
by SnarkyMuch2
Summary: Owen goes to comfort Ianto after seeing the way Jack has been treating him after the events of Cyberwoman. AU, Owen/Ianto slash, nothing explicit


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This is dedicated to Nothing-Rhymes-With-Ianto for being so awesome ;)

* * *

><p><span>Worth It<span>

Owen watched Jack storm up the stairs into his office, slamming the door behind him. Jack was still in bitchy mood. Ever since Ianto's little basement secret had been revealed, Jack had been on the warpath, constantly throwing tantrums over the smallest things.

Ianto on the other hand, had been slinking around in the background quietly, trying not to draw any attention to himself. It made sense to Owen. If he been caught trying to pull the wool over Jack's eyes, he would want to hide as well.

Owen tossed his game to the side and kicked his feet off Tosh's desk. He leaned on his elbows, waiting rather impatiently for Ianto to come through the door. He wouldn't normally wait for Ianto; normally, he would just watch Ianto from a distance. But Jack had been an exceptionally stellar asshole to the kid since Lisa had been discovered.

Owen had thought Jack would simply forgive Ianto and all would be well, but things didn't go that way; in fact, they went the complete opposite. Jack withdrew from everyone, speaking in short commands and treating Ianto like he was nothing more than an inconvenience. Before seeing the heroic lengths Ianto would go to save someone he loved, Owen would have agreed with Jack and said Ianto wasn't worth their time, but now he had a new respect for the man.

Frustrated, Owen began to bounce his knee impatiently. He checked his watch; it had been over ten minutes. It wasn't like Ianto not to come in and begin his usual routine of collecting the day's mess and waiting on Jack's every command. Something seemed off; he wondered how bad the weevil hunt had gone to end with Jack stewing in his office and Ianto just not coming back at all.

Owen bounded up the stairs and knocked on Jack's door.

"Yep, open," Jack's voice came from inside.

Owen walked in, crossing his arms over his chest. He raised a brow as he took in the chaos spread across Jack's desk.

"So, I take it things didn't go well."

Jack scoffed, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. "That's one way to say it. Ianto nearly got himself killed, acting without regard for his or my safety."

"And Ianto is … where?"

Jack brow knitted together tightly. "I told him to unload the gear and then head home. I don't need him around here if his head's not in the game."

"That's bullshit, Jack, and you know it. You sent him home because he's a constant reminder of your own failure. You're punishing him for missing what was right under your nose."

Jack slammed his palms against the desk and shoved his chair back. Owen held his ground, refusing to show any fear as the captain stormed over to stand toe-to-toe with him.

Jack's jaw was clenched and the anger was clearly written on his face.

Owen cocked his head to the side. "You want to try bullying me too, Jack?"

"I suggest you leave now, while you still can." Jack was seething.

"Fuck you, Jack. I stopped giving a damn whether I lived or died long ago. That's why I work here. Your little threats mean shit to me."

"Go home, Owen. I don't want to see your face until tomorrow."

"Fine, but you better think about what I said. Ianto may have fucked up, but he did what he did out of love. Maybe you've forgotten what it means to love."

Owen left Jack standing in his office. Owen had to restrain himself from going back up and slamming his fist into the captain's face. The way Jack was reacting to what had happened with Ianto was shit.

At some point, Ianto had taken a special place in Owen's heart, and he was fast becoming rather protective of the young Welshman. Ianto seemed to need someone to defend him, because it was obvious he wasn't going to do it for himself.

Before he knew it, he was pulling up in front of Ianto's house. He sat in the car, clenching his fingers around the steering wheel. If he went up to Ianto's door, there was no going back. The walls Owen had carefully constructed around himself would be put in jeopardy. He was risking a lot, but it was worth it. Ianto was worth it.

Owen had been here only once before. It was right after the Lisa incident. Jack had ordered Owen to bring Ianto home. It had taken Owen most of the night to get Ianto to cooperate with him. Finally, he was able to coerce Ianto into the shower and get into bed. The pain etched on his features that night still haunted Owen at times; it remained him of Katie, and of how easy it was to lose yourself to the pain.

Sighing, he pulled the key from the ignition and climbed out of the car, clicking the locks as he walked up the door.

The house Ianto lived in barely met the requirements to be called habitable. The paint was peeling and a few of the windows were broken, being held together with gaffer tape. It didn't match the controlled and immaculate look that Ianto liked to show the world. Owen imagined that there was a reason Ianto chose to live here, and it wasn't money; it was that he didn't value himself enough to do any different.

Owen walked up to the house, rapping hard on the wooden door. Owen chuckled under his breath at just how fucked up this had all become. A year ago, he would have laughed if someone told him he would be going to Ianto's house just to say hi and see how he was doing. Things always change, that's what Katie had always told him. She couldn't have been more right.

Finally, the light above the door came on and the door creaked open. Ianto's face appeared, shadowed by the light, enhancing his clear irritation at being bothered.

"What?" Ianto said, sighing and leaning against the doorframe heavily.

Owen studied Ianto's face, noting the dark circles beneath his eyes. "I was just in the area, thought I'd stop by." He shrugged.

"You were just in the area? In the shitty end of Cardiff at"―Ianto blinked tiredly and looked at his watch―"at nine o'clock at night?"

Owen straightened his shoulders, raising his chin. "Yeah, I was. That okay with you?"

Ianto studied him for a moment and then nodded minutely. Stepping back and unlocking the door, Ianto let it swing open. "You can come in, but don't expect me to make coffee or entertain you."

"Fair enough," Owen said, following Ianto into what looked to be the lounge.

The room was lacking in the décor department. The wallpaper was peeling and covered in stains, hanging down the wall in places. The sofa was old and the fabric was tearing at the edges. A ratty looking quilt was tossed haphazardly over the side.

And the TV … well, Owen was fairly sure it classified as an antique. All Ianto needed was twelve or so cats and he could be the local cat lady.

"You can sit," Ianto said, motioning to the couch. "Beer if you want one." Ianto nodded to the coffee table where there were two six packs, one already missing three bottles.

Looking around, Owen found the empties sitting on the floor at the end of the sofa. Owen wondered if this was a regular ritual for Ianto, drinking himself into oblivion. Ianto grabbed the blanket, another beer, and plonked down rather ungracefully on the sofa.

Owen shrugged off his coat, tossed it into a nearby chair and sat down on the other end of the sofa. He grabbed himself a beer. Twisting off the cap and taking a swig, he looked over at Ianto, who was guzzling half a bottle in one go. Owen's eyes went wide at the sight. Ianto was usually so controlled, seeing him acting so free was almost unnerving.

Ianto let out belch, mumbling an 'excuse me' as he leaned back on the sofa. Owen chuckled and downed another swig, wondering just what he was there for.

Ianto didn't even seem slightly interested in his presence; in fact, he seemed to be pretending he wasn't there at all. It was clear Ianto didn't see him as anything other than an ass, and he knew that it was his own fault. Owen's well crafted walls had done their job, both protecting him and alienating him from the people around him. Getting close to people had always come at a cost.

"So," Owen said, throwing an arm over the sofa. "How long have you lived here?"

Ianto turned his head to look at Owen, the edge of the beer bottle pressed against his lower lip. He blinked, looking slightly bewildered at Owen's sudden interest. "A while," Ianto said, taking a sip of beer.

Owen pursed his lips, biting at the inside of his cheek. "Yeah, I guess you would have. It's nice place, though. I like the"―Owen looked around the room, trying to find something positive to comment on―"I like the curtains. They're very retro."

Ianto snorted. "They're shit and you know it. What's really going on, Owen? Why are you here?"

"I just … I was worried about you. I saw how pissed Jack was when he got back and I wanted to come check on you, okay?"

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Ianto's mouth. "You know, according to protocol I should call Jack and have you put in containment. Extreme personality changes are considered a red flag." Ianto tossed his empty bottle on the floor and leaned forward grabbing another beer. "You ready for another?"

"Sure." He took the last sip and tossed the bottle on the floor and took the proffered bottle from Ianto, nodding his thanks. "I don't know why you think I'm such an bastard. I can be nice."

Ianto nearly choked on his beer. "Let's see, maybe because you have gone out of your way to make my life miserable since the moment I met you."

Ianto was right. He had done some exceptionally shitty things to screw with Ianto since Ianto had joined Torchwood. But things were different then; Owen didn't know―or want to know―Ianto for who he was, but now he did.

"Things have changed. What can I say? You've grown on me." Owen chuckled, taking a sip of beer.

Ianto sighed. "So no more rearranging my files then?"

Owen shrugged. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

Ianto rolled his eyes, tossing his now empty bottle down with the others. He groaned as he stretched. Owen didn't miss the wince.

"Were you hurt?"

Ianto shrugged. "I'll live, always do." There was sadness in his voice, making Owen think Ianto was disappointed at being alive.

"You're pretty good at deflecting, but not that good. Where were you hurt?"

Ianto closed his eyes. "Just go, Owen. I'm not worth the effort. If you leave now, you might still find someone left at the pub to shag."

Owen sat up, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Maybe I'm happy here―with you."

Ianto eyes snapped open and turned to look at Owen. "Did you just―" Ianto pushed himself up, turning himself towards Owen. He blinked a few times, looking like he was gathering his thoughts. Owen watched with amusement. It wasn't often he got to see Ianto at a loss for words.

"Owen, have I had one too many or did you just come on to me?"

It was Owen's turn to be caught speechless. Was he coming on to Ianto? His mouth had suddenly gone very dry. He reached for another beer.

"Well?" Ianto asked, watching Owen with a hint of amusement.

Owen ignored Ianto's question and focused instead on the cool liquid as it hit his dry lips. Sure he had looked at Ianto's ass a few times, but who wouldn't?

He rolled the bottle between his hands. "What if I was?" he said, glancing over at Ianto.

Ianto shrugged. "I'd tell you not to bother. I'm not worth it."

Owen leaned forward and set the bottle down on the table. "Where do you get off spouting that shit? Last time I checked, I was a big boy and could decide who I thought was worth it or not."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you like, Owen. You're right. I'm wrong."

Owen made a mental note not to get Ianto drunk again. He was bloody depressing.

"So, now that you know I secretly want your ass, do you want me to leave?"

Ianto frowned. "No, you can stay. Besides, if I ignore your abrasive personality, you're not so bad either."

Owen smiled. "Okay then, so how about you tell me what happened today with Jack?"

Ianto rolled his head back again, closing his eyes. "He was being himself―as usual. Weevil came up behind him, almost biting his throat. I yelled, drew its attention. It threw me into a tree and before it put me out of my misery, Jack shot it."

Ianto leaned forward to grab another beer but Owen stopped him. Ianto was pissed enough for the two of them. Ianto grumbled but didn't protest.

"So why was he pissed at you?" Owen asked.

Ianto shrugged. "Guess I was supposed to let it eat him."

Ianto yawned and stretched, grimacing as he did, his hand coming to rest over his left side.

Owen motioned to Ianto's side. "That looks painful."

Ianto looked down at where his hand was resting and moved it away. "It's nothing, just got knocked around a bit."

Owen scoffed. "Yeah, into a tree. Let me take a look. It would make me feel better knowing you weren't going to die during the night."

"If you're so worried about that, why don't you just stay here?"

Owen stood and walked over in front of Ianto. "Look, mate. I'll stay tonight, but only as a friend. You're too rat arsed for anything else."

Ianto looked up, smirking. "We make one fucked up pair."

"Yep, now let's get you up and to the bedroom. I want to check you over. Can't have a lung collapsing now can we?"

It took Owen a bit of maneuvering, but finally managed to maneuver the inebriated Welshman into his bedroom.

The room was about as sparsely decorated as the rest of the house. The bed wasn't anything special, just a plain wooden headboard but it was made neatly. There was a small bedside table with a lamp and a few books scattered on the floor beside the bed, their spines worn from use.

Ianto walked over and flipped the light on, sitting on the edge of the bed. Seeing him now, Owen could see just how frail and worn the young man looked. Owen could only imagine how difficult it had to have been to pull off what Ianto had. Owen knew from first hand experience just how hard it was to take care of a loved one as you watched them suffer.

"Okay, let's get this shirt off you." Owen stood between Ianto's legs and helped to pull the shirt over his head.

He ignored Ianto's complaints as he leaned over him and quickly checked his back. Other than a few scrapes, it was fine.

"Here, lie back so I can see your ribs."

Ianto snorted. "Anything to get me into bed."

Once Ianto was comfortable, Owen sat down on the bed, getting the first good look at the bruising on his side. "Christ, Ianto, nothing my ass. You'll be lucky if nothing's broken."

Being as gentle as possible, he felt along each rib. Owen tried to keep his mind on the task as he felt along Ianto's side. Nothing seemed broken but he couldn't rule out hairline fractures.

Ianto winced, gasping in pain.

Owen placed his hand on Ianto's chest, rubbing his thumb back and forth, trying to comfort him. "Sorry, mate."

"Just a bit tender," Ianto said.

"I need to go get my kit from the car. Don't get up or try to do anything while I'm gone, okay?"

Ianto grunted something that sounded like agreement, and Owen hurried out and retrieved his kit.

Owen came back into the room, bag slung over his shoulder. Immediately cursing when he saw the bed was empty. He tossed the bag toward the bed and followed the muffled curses that were coming from the adjoining bathroom.

Before Owen could barge in, Ianto stumbled out, looking apologetic. "Sorry, I had to piss."

Owen shook his head. "Get back in bed. I want to listen to your chest."

Digging through his bag, Owen grabbed what he needed and waited for Ianto to get settled.

Owen listened carefully to Ianto's breathing and was relieved to hear no signs of lung involvement. "Well, you're in luck. So far your lungs are sounding good. I will check again later, but if you start having any trouble breathing, you need to let me know."

Ianto looked up at Owen, smirking. "You know, this is not how I saw this evening turning out."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Ianto smiled. "I don't know yet."

Owen looked him over, taking in just how thin he had become. Owen's fingers seemed to move of their own volition, moving to gently run over Ianto's shoulder. Ianto shivered under his touch and he wondered just when the last time was that someone touched him like this, like they cared.

Owen traced his fingers along Ianto's neck and under his chin, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. Owen leaned over him, pausing just before his lips touched Ianto's, trying to gauge Ianto's reaction.

Ianto made it easy for him, though. He slipped his hand behind Owen's head, grabbing at the nape of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

It was awkward at first as they fought for dominance, but Ianto finally softened and let Owen take control.

Breathless, Owen pulled back, leaning his forehead against Ianto's. "We can't do this, not like this. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Ianto began running his hands along Owen's sides. "You won't be. Please, Owen, I need to feel something other than pain."

Owen closed his eyes, knowing first hand the pain Ianto was feeling. He shook his head. "If you still want me in the morning, I'll be right here, but for now, let me just hold you."

Ianto smirked, wrapping his arms around Owen. "I never knew you were such a sap."

"Just because I'm in touch with my emotions doesn't make me a sap."

Ianto yawned. "Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better."

Seeing Ianto's drooping eyelids, Owen grabbed the blanket and tossed it over them. He smiled as Ianto turned in to him, snuggling against his chest.

Owen wrapped an arm around Ianto's back, tracing a finger over the smooth skin of his back. Whatever this was between them, it felt good. Even if things turned out badly later, he was glad he let his guard down. It was worth it.


End file.
